Miracle
by Animorphia
Summary: A small miracle happens when Momo met Toushiro in a construction site in the middle of the night.
**Author notes:** It's my first fanfiction so please excuse my grammar mistakes and enjoy! Please leave a review ~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach and its characters.

 **Miracle**

Things happen in different ways and reasons but for her it was miracle when she found her true love that day. A magical miracle that can't even describe how she and her husband got together living in one roof as she remembers when they first met.

 _Flashback_

It was dark as the clouds blocks the moonlight for shining but the street lights took over as it shines through the night. But for Momo it was pitch black, Momo's eyes watering down the tears that she had hoard up after the events of her breakup with her ex-boyfriend, Aizen Sosuke who was a famous heartbreaker playboy that constantly playing and flirting with girls one after another. At first she was worried when Aizen confessed that he promises to love her and cut off his bad habits,as times go on she began believing him as he was a caring boyfriend ,even her fiends was happy for her. Unfortunately, things didn't lasted long when her best friends, Rangiku and Rukia ,found out a bet going on between Aizen and his group of friends behind her back for three months the bet is to see how easy for Aizen to make a girl fall in love with him and leaving her after getting her to kiss him but since Momo have been a challenge for him , his time limit was until summer . Never in her twenty one years in life , that she ever felt humiliated and stupid to believe that he loves her for her so in return her friends confronted them by exposing their idiotic bet and her breakup to the whole college that made them embarrassed . After the breakup that her friends did it for her she felt that she has stupidly fell in love with a scumbag , she was left devastated by thinking about the memories she made when he was with her.

She was so heartbroken she made a decision to end her life in a high steel beams structure construction site that was closed off at night . The wind kept blowing strongly as she held on the side of the steel beams to balance herself on the high beams . Her eyes and tear stains have dried out by the wind as she kept glancing down the structure and constantly considering whether to jump off or not , while she was reconsidering her decision she didn't notice a figure that been watching her from a distance between the two .

Momo took a deep breath and thinking out loud about her decision,

" Come on Hinamori Momo, what could go wrong... You just said that you wanted to end it and now you're just scared of heights... " As she looked down from the top, she continues, " I'm such an idiot for falling in love with him and now I'm cowardly holding on the side to make sure I don't fall... Great..."

" Yeah, you're an idiot and a coward for not jumping for the last fifteen minutes," Momo screams out loud in fear when she heard a husky voice behind her and turned around to see a man about 170 cm tall in his mid-twenties wearing a black coat matching his blue stripes shirt with a pair of gray trousers and a pair of green white sneakers standing behind her only a five steps distance between never tamed spiky hair has an unique color of white just like the pure snow that matches his stunning turquoise eyes and handsome features. His eyes never leaving the woman ever since he saw her standing on the high steel beams mumbling to herself over and over again that she didn't even know that he had been leaning on the side watching her in amusement. She have a petite figure about 165 but the the clothes fits her perfectly, she wore a black leather jacket with a white with yellow pattern short sleeve shirt inside and a pair of knee length baby blue color trousers with a pair of dark brown boots.

" Who are you ? And what are you doing here? You just scared me nearly giving me a heart attack and what if I just trip and fall off the edge I could've been dead ! You big stupid meanie! "

Momo face the stranger straight on and scolding him for scaring her. The stranger didn't have any infect on the comments of what she said instead he retorted ,

" You're the one who's the idiot here ,coming up here just to jump off ending your life while I'm the one who should be asking who you are, and I'm here because I saw an idiot up here standing and constantly mumbling by herself,"

Momo was enraged by the stranger commenting her as a idiot so she retorted back, " Hey, I'm not an idiot you are! And this place is a construction site ,you shouldn't be here if you read the sign that been hanging outside saying the construction site is off limits only the workers and authorities can enter here ,"

" Since you knew this then what are you doing here ? I can tell that you're dumb as hell that you don't know the words 'off limits ' means so you just barged in here at night "

" You... Argh! Who are you?! How did you get in?! "

" Well, I'm not like you who's too stupid enough to sneak into a construction site... So to answer your question, I work here and I forgot my phone that I left in the office so I came to pick it up," He continued, " I saw you standing up here when I came in, so I got up here to check it and seems your busy with this,"

Momo was dumbfounded and embarrassed so she retorted , " I'm doing here is none of your business so you can go now ,there's no use if you came here to stop me from jumping I've made my decision," she turned around avoid the gaze the man was giving as she was about to walk to the edge, the man scoffed, " Pfft... Please spare me your drama, I've heard it all for the last..." He checked his phone to look at the time "...twenty minutes , I'm not stopping you or anything I just want you to get it over with so I could tell the cops that your dead ,having them cleaning up your body...And could you move the left so that you don't dent the beams down there... It's new I don't want it to have your blood on it , it'll ruined my company's reputation I'm currently working in..."

Momo was dumbstruck by the man words, he didn't even care about the situation she's in and he even ordered her to move only thinking about himself . Enraged, she walked towards the man wanting to give this guy a lesson so she poke her hand to his chest and said,

"You jerk! I'm about to die here and you just care about your job and your company's reputation will be ruined by me if I let my blood spilled over your precious steel beams in your workplace!"

" Yes, you will just ruined it . I just delivered those this morning , I promise the boss that it's clean and no dents on it fresh out the factory and he'll get me a raise..."

" You are arrogant ,selfish and ignorant person who doesn't even care about people's lives!"

" I worked for a living so of course I care about my job..." Unfazed by the constant yelling of Momo, he looks at Momo in amusement so he asked her with a smirk ,

" So little girl, could you find another place to jump ? I need my raise, go to a cliff or some other high building to jump off just not here, Okay ?"

" I'm not a little girl ! And stop smirking, I'm already twenty one so don't call me that!"

" Right... Little girl, are you gonna jump or not ? You're wasting my time here..."

" As a matter of fact no, I don't need to! Cause I don't want to jump in your stupid working place ! "

" Good, now let's get out of here I need to close the door of the entrance before someone else sneak in "

"What?!" She was left gaping at him when her constantly yelling tantrum didn't even faze him a little bit, the man sighs,

"Come on, idiot. " As he pulled her hand as he guided her out of the construction site and close the door of the entrance. Once they got out Momo timidly asked the man , "Hey, umm... What's your name?"

The man raised his eyebrows and smirk while he leaned towards her and replied, " It's Hitsugaya Toushiro , I never thought a little girl like you would got over your ex so quickly when you see a handsome man ... So you want to ask me out or something,isn't it ?"

Momo instantly blushes furiously when Toushiro slightly leaning towards her and assuming that she wanted to ask him out on a date so she quickly pushed Toushiro slightly and clears her throat and retorted,

" Who wants to date a guy that's arrogant ,ignorant ,selfish... "

" I know you would, the look on your face says it all..." He chuckles softly and smirks at her, " You look cute when you blush and jumping off a building,throwing random tantrum at a stranger doesn't help at all with your situation, little girl..."

Momo puff her cheek and pout,

" I don't need you to tell me that and stop calling me little girl !"

" Then Bedwetter Momo ,you need to head home before your family or friends reported to the police that says help find missing person , Hinamori Momo age 21 , raven hair that tied in a bun using a blue color cloth , and big honey brown eyes... And I'll be the only witness who last saw you when you ended your life... It'll be troublesome ,"

Momo was baffled when he insulted her in different nicknames so she retorted backed,

" Hey, don't call people awful nicknames it's not nice!"

" Says the one who called me a stupid meanie and a jerk when I was standing behind you for twenty minutes that you didn't even notice... Seriously you need to be alert by your surroundings it helps you a lot, little girl... "

Never minding his comments she thinks a nickname for him and said,

" Fine, I'll just called you..." She looks at his hair "... Shiro-chan just like your hair " she smiled but made Toushiro scowling at her when she gave him the nickname ,

" I don't like it, "

" Well you don't have to!"

" I hate it !

" I think it's cute ! It fits perfectly!"

" Never call me cute..."

" You're cute ! "

" You're an idiot..."

" I'm not !"

" Yes you are"

" No I'm not!"

While they continue bickering, her phone suddenly trembles inside her pocket stopping their argument and answered her phone indicated that Rangiku's calling her ,forgotten about her phone that was on silent,

"Hinamori Momo ! Oh my god, you answered! Where are you now?! And where have you been?!"

Rangiku's yells at Momo and explained that she and all her friends kept searching for her all day long. Guiltily, Momo apologized to Rangiku saying that she'll be going back to their apartment in no time and reassure her that she's fine.

" So it seems I was right , since your friend yells at you when you picked up..."

" That's because I've been busying clearing my head I lost track of time..."

" I can see that clearly,"

"Wait , so you heard of all of my..."

" Yup, your ex used you for his bet ,your friends helped with the breakup, blamed yourself for falling in love and blah blah blah ..."

" Why'd you?! You..."

" Well, since you reconsider jumping in my workplace , you could go now before your friends find out this thing you've called suicide that you failed at..."

" It's your fault for distracting me!"

"Me? It is because that a handsome young man just randomly pops out that you assumed me as a beautiful distraction when you would've asked me for a date if you're not in this awkward situation..."

"Yes! Uh...I mean No! You were the one who keeps distracting me ... It's not like you really want to date me... Stupid arrogant handsome looking guy who's been a big deal about himself ..."

She whispered the last part , Momo's face reddened as she was thinking of him as a beautiful distraction, so she used her hands to cover up her face her blush.

Toushiro heard her whispers the last part while he chuckle softly thinking to himself that this girl is interesting and removing her hand with his from her reddened face with a small smile forming on his face and he sincerely offered, "I can take you home since your in no condition to think straightly. And I can imagine that you'll be making someone else's life miserable just by bumping into people and throwing your anger out on them ..." Momo was ready to protest when he cut off,

" But seems you have been doing that to me already, you'll need to take responsibility for the time I've wasted on you... so go out a date with me then I'll let you off the hook plus I'll help you with an alibi saying to your friends that you've been hanging out with me and forgot the time , how 'bout that ?"

She was awestruck by Toushiro's offer that she instantly forgot about the heartbroken situation she was in ,so she meekly nodded her head indicating she accepts his offer and tighten her grip on his hand that she was grateful of. Seeing this he smiles at her as he held her hand leading her to his car and sending her home with a little bit of bickering on the way, and some drama when her friends found out she just got back home with Toushiro. When Toushiro said that they were enjoying each other's company and was having fun before Rangiku called, Momo immediately covered Toushiro's mouth and glared at him saying it's all made up by him declaring that they were just talking nothing else happens between them. Her friends sequel in excitement as they thought that Momo have done it with Toushiro after forgetting about her ex , Toushiro was smirking with amusement while he watched Momo helplessly convincing her friends it's not true . Not long after that incident, Momo and Toushiro would spent their free time together and they confessed their feelings with the help of Momo's friends schemes to get them together as a couple.

 _Flashback end_

She smiles at the memory about herself with Toushiro, after getting know about him more ( because of the date she was forced to go that his been keeping track at it ) about Toushiro's an anti social , none emotional and cold genius on the outside but on the inside he's a gentle , caring and sensitive person that he rarely shows to except her, his parents and close friends. At the time before he met Momo , he worked as a temporary construction worker and delivering steal beams in his father's friend company to pay for the hospital bills due to his mother comatose condition and to support his disabled father from an accident occurred four years ago. He took many jobs that was offered by his parents friends, even though they wanted to help paid off the hospital bills for him but he kindly declined. Instead he wanted to work for it and try earning money on his own so he quickly skipped his grade ,got his college degree and started working.

As years gone by , good things happened one after another for example, Toushiro's mother woken up , Toushiro got a position as a general manager in a famous company based on his professional skills , she and Toushiro got married after she graduated from college and got pregnant.

Right now sitting on the couch in the living room inside their own house with her hands holding her one year old son that was sleeping comfortably in the warmth of his mother after satisfying his hunger with milk, Momo look at her son happily that he took over his father features with snowy white hair and her honey brown eyes whenever he opened them when he was awake.

Then Toushiro comes into the view holding a cup of tea for Momo, putting the tea on the coffee table he took over holding their son in his arm gently as Momo take a sip of the tea and sighs softly,

" Ahh... It's perfect..."

" Well you need a break for handling this little guy so much... So this jasmine tea will help you perfectly..."

" Hmm... It's alright... I don't mind actually I just love him so much... He's just too cute to resist,"

" Never call a boy cute it will ruined his reputation,"

" What is it with you guys hates being called cute ? It's not a really bad thing,"

" You're a female , of course you can be called cute but a man or boy nuhuh... It'll hurt ones pride, "

" Well , I think Shiro-chan is cute,"

" I'm dashingly handsome not cute and stop with the nickname already, " she scoffed at him ,"You're really an arrogant man, I can't believe I agreed in marrying you...it must be a miracle ,"

" I can't believe myself either in marrying an idiot, but I love you anyway " he said with a smirk while Momo blushes with a genuine smile on her face and replied " I love you too ! And thank you for stopping me that day... I never thought I would get married and have a family with you... "

" Well , it's been long time after that so right now Hitsugaya Momo ...your job as a wife is to fulfill your husband desire that he's been waiting all day long when you were busying with playing and hogging his son..." Toushiro look at Momo suggestively as he used his husky voice" ... I want you right now...you had me waiting for so long... Momo, " and leans over to peck her lips. After they put their son into his crib in his room right next to theirs, then they proceed into the bedroom and Momo thinks she'll be totally worn out when Toushiro plans to make it last longer than one round with a smirk on his face while she didn't mind one bit .


End file.
